Perdición
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Subí el cap. 5... con el epílogo cierro este fic que me tomo mucho tiempo
1. Chapter 1

este fic es D/Hr y termina de un modo 0 romántico... lo siento pero pensé que era lo mejor que les iba con esta canción que es de "La 5 Estación"... bueno dejen reviews

**Perdición**

" …me parece imposible que este sea un hogar, pero así es, es mi hogar, que ahora me parece mas triste, mas solitarioque nunca; me siento mal, como el peor de los seres humanos, como la peorde las basurasincluso siento que no tengo derecho a nada… todos son felices, finalmente Harry derroto a Voldemort, me da tanto gusto por esos pobres inocentes que iban a sufrir, o que perdieron a alguien por culpa suya… me habría gustado estar a su lado en ese momento pero seguramente me habría arrojado de su lado y si no lo hubiese hecho él, lo habría hecho Ron, se que me odian y tienen razón… les hice mucho daño. Estoy cansada y me tumbo sobre mi cama, intentando dormir… pero sin soñar…

Hay una luz que me hiela el alma  
Caminar hacia ella me da la calma  
No veo a nadie cerca de mí  
Pero noto que me alejo, se me olvida vivir

En mi sueño vislumbro una luz brillante y fría, que forma una especie de puente, dubitativamente pongo un pie sobre esa superficie y siento como pequeñas dagas congelando mi alma, aun así decido iniciar el trayecto… cuanto habré caminado no tengo ni idea, porque parece que esto no se va a terminar jamás; estoy mas sola aquí que en mi casa, al menos allá tenía a Crookshanks… al menos él no me juzga... me siento cansada, me falta el aire y comienzo a ahogarme, sin embargo mis pies no parecer querer detenerse y me llevan casi a la fuerza, no soy dueña de mis acciones y apenas soy conciente de mi misma, como si me resignara a morir en este lugar tan misterioso…

Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo  
Que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo  
No pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento  
Estoy por estar, estoy por callar  
Por no decir lo que quiero…

… este camino es enorme, como si hubiese recorrido mas de lo que he caminado en toda mi vida, solo que ahora voy cada vez mas rápido, casi flotando, mientras en mi mente se forman recuerdos tristes que nunca debieron pasar, no entiendo todavía como lo permití, no quise entender que solo me utilizo para dañar a Harry, ay Dios, le hice tanto mal… lo peor de todo es que ahora no me siento arrepentida ni nada por el estilo, en realidad no siento nada, como si todas mis emociones se hubieran despegado de mí, o tal vez se han marchitado…

Despierto un par de horas mas tarde, por culpa del granizo en mi ventana… pero ahora agradezco cualquier cosa que me aligere estos terribles cargos de conciencia, cargos que merezco pero que de cualquier forma me hacen sufrir… ya no quiero recordar… pero mi mente se ha encargado de que yo no olvide que mi mayor alegría se convirtió en una traición para los demás

Guiarme por sus palabras,  
Fue mi triste perdición  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que no soy nada

FLASHBACK

… todo comenzó un día "normal" de mi séptimo curso…esa noche me hallaba en la biblioteca, había dejado el libro que leía en la mesa y me levanté a buscar otro para completar mi informe sobre encantamientos desilusionadores… al volver, sin embargo, hallé una nota que me sorprendió y me halago bastante… me citaba en el lago, a primera hora del atardecer del día siguiente…

Espere un muy buen rato sentada junto al lago, con los ojos cerrados y no los abrí hasta que sentí un roce agradable en mi hombro, me volví y me sorprendí mucho cuando me topé con unos hermosos pero fríos ojos grises, cuyo dueño me había fastidiado durante seis años de mi estancia en Hogwarts

- no esperabas verme aquí ¿eh Hermione?  
- ¿Hermione?- lo miré desconcertada  
- supongo que ese es tu nombre ¿no?- me miraba de una forma tan intensa…  
- si, pero generalmente te refieres a mí como "sangre sucia"  
- lo se y lo lamento – suspiró- así que seré directo contigo

Imaginé todo menos sentir el contacto de sus labios en los míos, me dejó paralizada, aunque su tacto y su sabor no me disgustaban, al contrario me dejé llevar, acompasé el movimiento de mis labios con los suyos y permití que me abrazara, para paulatinamente hacer yo lo mismo… desde entonces sostuvimos una relación mas allá de la amistad…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor,  
Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor  
Caen las hojas, como cayeron mis sueños  
Resbalando ante mis ojos, huyendo de mis dedos  
No pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento  
Estoy por estar, estoy por callar  
Por no decir lo que quiero…

…lo amé… con toda la intensidad de mi corazón… y aún ahora que lo sé muerto no termino de arrancarme sus caricias y sus besos de mi piel… es curioso, nunca nadie había despertado dos pasiones en mí: lo amo por esos lindos momentos y lo odio por haberme engañado… maldigo mil veces al que dijo que el amor es sacrificio, aunque no sea culpa suya

FLASHBACK

…esa prometía ser la mejor noche de mi vida, sin embargo también fue la más amarga. Me cito de nuevo cerca del lago, donde me recibió con un beso

- pensé que no vendrías, últimamente estas muy ocupada… con Potter y Weasley  
- ¿celoso, no tienes porque, sabes que los quiero, son mis mejores amigos…  
- … y yo soy tu novio ya lo sé  
- ¿entonces,  
- olvídalo¿estas lista?...- preguntó en un susurro  
- por supuesto

Conseguimos entrar al castillo sin que nos pillaran y fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres… dentro estaba el mejor lecho que hubiese visto en mi vida, justo enfrente de un fuego acogedor; me quede bastante sorprendida, aunque debí suponer que él querría pasar la noche conmigo, sentí sus labios en mi cuello, en mis hombros y cerré los ojos para sentir esas sensaciones multiplicarse en mi piel que temblaba ante sus caricias, prontó mi túnica cayó lentamente al suelo… y lo que paso después se deduce fácilmente: por mi parte creo entender que la cordura se desvaneció de mi mente y accedí a hacerle todo más sencillo, caí en sus brazos con toda la ingenuidad y la inocencia de una niña hasta que me hizo suya. Fue lo mas maravilloso que me pudo pasar y significo mucho para mí…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Guiarme por sus palabras,  
Fue mi triste perdición  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que…

Todo acabo tan rápido como inicio, después de esa noche tuve que soportar sus evasivas hasta que finalizamos el año, ni siquiera volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera quería que nuestras miradas se cruzaran enel comedor, lo único que podía sentir era las miradas de los demás Slytherins y después ya no me quedo más remedio que enfrentar a mis amigos y explicarles todo… imposible olvidar las caras de incredulidad y decepción de Harry y Ron, imposible olvidar las miradas que tiempo después todos me dirigían, miradas llenas de asco, de odio, que me alejaron mucho más de ellos, y que me hicieron reflexionar…

… lágrimas corren por mi rostro, lágrimas que no compensan ni la milésima parte de mi sufrimiento, es que no sólo fue la traición al mantener un romance con mi enemigo, sino también el hecho de que quebré el corazón de Ron con mi actitud: él me amaba y yo no hice nada por evitar que su corazón estallara, trataría de amortiguar este nuevo y repentino cargo de conciencia, de no ser porque yo lo sabía, alguna vez Harry me lo dio a entender y yo entendí muy bien sus palabras… nadie que haya hecho tanto daño puede merecer un poquito de consideración."

Guiarme por sus palabras,  
Fue mi triste perdición  
Perderme en sus miradas  
Me hizo recordar que no soy nada

Mientras así pensaba y recordaba, los dedos temblorosos de la joven, se deslizaron hacia una botellita pequeña que contenía un líquido negro de aspecto fatídico; con suavidad se bebió hasta la última gota y fue como sentir fuego quemándole las entrañas… su cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo, con una mueca de tristeza en los labios en los que aún había restos del veneno… a lo lejos se escuchaba el lastimero maullar de un gato y un trozo de pergamino cayo al piso junto a ella; en el papel solo rezaban las palabras:

Que no soy nada…

FIN

¿acaso me odian por haber sido tan cruel con Draco y Hermione? entonces diganme lo que sea que se les ocurra...

PrInCeSs DrEaMeR


	2. Chapter 2

hola hola, bueno en estos caps veremos la misma historia (sin la canción lógico) pero vista desde la mente de Draco y contar todo me tomará al menos unos 3 epis (contando este) espero que vaya saliendo bien y que les guste...  
+

Cap. II

Nuestra sala común esta prácticamente vacía, bueno eso gracias a que a Blaise se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tratar un asunto de suma importancia, como él mismo lo ha llamado, pero por muy importante que sea, siento que no me llama para nada la atención

-Blaise eso es muy interesante pero podrías plantearlo después del desayuno- lo interrumpió Crabbe  
-no puedo creer que tengas hambre- dijo Pansy molesta  
-también tengo mucho sueño  
-esto no es gracioso, los amigos de los sangre sucia junto con toda esa escoria deben ser destruidos  
-si claro, sobre todo si tienen a San Potter de su lado- replicó yo dando un bufido  
-lo que debemos hacer es tenerlos divididos, podríamos lograr separar al trío ideal, por ejemplo o también podríamos molestar a algunos familiares directos- sugirió Blaise con un amago de sonrisa  
-¿no pensarás en esa chica Weasley?- preguntó Pansy como advirtiéndole algo  
-¿Por qué no, digo no es nada fea- corroboró Nott

Digamos que esos comentarios no le hacían nada de gracia a Pansy por lo que se dio la vuelta muy enfadada

-esa pesada no es guapa, además yo entendí que su idea era separar al trío ideal y esa no figura allí, solo el tonto de su hermano, Potter y la sabelotodo mandona de Granger  
-tienes razón- dijo Blaise con un brillo en los ojos que no me gusto- pero podemos empezar con desintegrar a la mandona del grupo  
-¿se puede saber que estás pensando?- le pregunto cuando veo que no deja de mirarme  
-pensaba… podríamos lograr que se enamore de uno de nosotros- sugirió como quien sugiere que comer en un día de campo  
-es la idea más absurda que he oído en toda mi vida- dice Pansy  
-¿y quien se sacrificaría?- pregunta Goyle con una sonrisa burlona  
-no pensarás en ti ¿o si?- cuestiona Pansy  
-claro que no, yo pensaba en… en ti Draco

Todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco y yo le añado una mirada asesina ¿yo enredarme con esa sangre sucia¿en que diablos estaría pensando, primero muerto

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo aceptaré semejante tontería?- digo fulminándolo con la mirada  
-Draco jamás haría algo así, además- replica Pansy  
-¿además que, tú y él no son nada y aunque lo fueran… ¿y tú porque dices que no lo harás, sería un honor para tu ego y no vengas a decirme que no te agrada la idea  
-es una sangre sucia, sería una humillación- digo en un tono nada convincente  
-será todo lo sangre sucia que quieras pero tienes que reconocerle que no es para nada fea- Pansy hace una mueca pero yo sé que Blaise tiene razón- y prefiero no recordarte que es la chica con mejor cuerpo de toda la escuela, más que humillación yo creo que sería un premio conquistarla y poder presumir de ello  
-supongo que tengo derecho a distraerme un rato- admito intentando ver las cosa de otro modo- pero, no es tonta, desconfiará de inmediato  
-no en balde eres el galán seductor de todo Hogwarts- dice Nott  
-¿entonces crees que podrás hacerte cargo de ella?- pregunta Blaise  
-cuenta con eso- respondo sonriendo- desde este día comienza mi trabajo de conquistar a la sangre... bueno a Hermione Granger, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su nombre ¿no?

Pansy sigue molesta, pero no me interesa, creo que podría ser muy divertido conquistar a Granger, además, todo sea por dividir al equipo ideal...

§§§§§§§§§§Continuará§§§§§§§§§§  
uffffffffffffffffffffffff no pensé que quedaría este 2 epi... ¿a que Draco se comportará como un canalla?... dejen reviews  
Princess Dreamer


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: año nuevo cap nuevo, a ver si ahora si lo termino como es debido**

**Feliz 2007!**

**Cap. III:**

... si había pensado que sería difícil, no me había equivocado, acercarme a Hermione Granger ha sido el reto más grande... imposible interceptarla sola, si no esta con el loco y la rata, esta con la pobretona Weasley o con la loca de Lovegood...

- ¿qué pasa Draco?- preguntó Blaise como mofándose- ¿tanto te cuesta acercarte a la sangre sucia?  
- inténtalo tú si te crees tan listo- le recriminó yo con molestia  
- en serio Draco, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto- la voz de Pansy es tan fastidiosa

Salí de la sala común sólo para no tener que escuchar sus ataques de histeria a cada rato, 2 días han pasado desde que acordamos separar al trío ideal, en 48 horas he memorizado cada uno de los pasos de la pequeña prefecta de Gryffindor que no se quedaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, pero no por nada me consideraban un galán indiscutible

La tarde del tercer día me encerré en los dormitorios para escribir... los toques en la puerta distrajeron mi atención, entraron como en tropel: Blaise, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, los 4 posaron su mirada en el montoncito de pergamino que empieza a crecer a montones, yo los ignoró varios minutos y luego leo y releo un nuevo pedazo de pergamino esperando a que se sequé la tinta

- ¿has perdido el juicio?- se limita a preguntar Blaise  
- tengo que 'enamorar' a Granger ¿no?, pues que mejor modo que ser un poco cursi con ella, es hija de muggles, debe de entender de cursilerías mejor que nadie

Todos se quedaron viéndome como preguntándose de donde he sabido eso

- un poco de poción multijugos y encerrar a un Gryffindor en un armario evanescente resolvieron eso- repusé encogiéndome de hombros  
- me gusta esa idea ¿y qué le has escrito?  
- hasta ahora no mucho, sólo concertó una cita con ella, en el lago  
- eso si que es ir aprisa- se admira Nott

Después de la cena, me propusé seguirla y lo hice, vi que para mi alivio iba a la biblioteca sin sus guardaespaldas y me propusé atacar, me quedé parado entre los estantes hasta que deje de sentir mis piernas pero valió la pena, cuando la prefecta se levantó, deslicé la nota entre las páginas de su libro y me cercioré de que la leyera, cuando lo hubo hecho noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no pude reírme, de un modo extraño e incomprensible, encontré lindo ese gesto, me fui para que mi mente no fraguara más tonterías

- ¿qué paso?- preguntaron todos en la sala común cuando volví  
- bueno, todo dependerá de mañana- sonreí triunfal

La única que parecía molesta era Pansy y no pude culparla

- sólo espero que no seas tan idiota como para enamorarte tú de ella- así diciendo se fue a los dormitorios con la cabeza levantada en una pose que encontré decididamente risible

Pasé toda la mañana del día siguiente evitando a Pansy y procurando seguir con la mirada a Granger, cuando por fin llegó la hora decisiva me quedé parado bastante lejos del lugar de reunión procurando no ser visto... la ví llegar y sentarse, mi mente no dejo de darse cuenta de cuan linda se veía... tuve que golpearme a mí mismo, no podía pensar que la sangre sucia pudiera llegar a verse siquiera atractiva... aunque el cabello le quedaba mejor y la túnica le ceñía bastante, suspire cuando la ví de espaldas a mí, era en ese momento o nunca

Acaricié su hombro y la ví volverse sorprendida y cuando vio quien era vi en su mirada susto repentino, no podía culparla, yo era la persona a la que no podía desear ver luego de que le hubiese dicho todo lo que le había dicho desde la primera vez que nos habíamos visto...

- no esperabas verme aquí ¿eh Hermione?- le pregunté como si fueramos amigos desde toda la vida  
- ¿Hermione?- su mirada se demoró en mí como si le costara entender mi cambio de actitud  
- supongo que ese es tu nombre ¿no?- la miré de un modo que yo esperaba se reflejara como una mirada intensa  
- si, pero generalmente te refieres a mí como "sangre sucia"- soltó con mucha desconfianza  
- lo se y lo lamento – suspiré en parte para ganarme su afecto- así que seré directo contigo

En ese momento ni siquiera lo había pensado, en realidad no estaba seguro de cual sería el movimiento a seguir en caso de que no me volteara la cara de un puñetazo, sólo, encontré demasiado tentadores sus labios entreabiertos y no pude evitar acariciar su boca con la mía, como ví que no tenía intenciones de golpearme, probablemente por lo sorpresiva de la acción, me aventuré a seguir el beso, iba a quebrar el contacto cuando la sentí acompasar el movimiento de nuestros labios, profundizando el beso

Cuando nos separamos la abracé en un acto que no había planeado del todo y me sorprendí cuando ella hizo lo mismo, no pude evitar aspirar el aroma de su cabello y en lugar de encontrar disgustante el olor lo sentí dulce, como vainilla o algo así, tampoco sus labios eran tan terribles como mis prejuicios habrían supuesto, sabían a cereza y su piel, bueno, era tan tersa como la de un bebé

- debo irme- susurró cuando nos separamos y me regresó a la realidad de golpe- ya esta oscureciendo  
- espera- la detuve del brazo casi sin proponérmelo- ¿volveremos a vernos?  
- mañana, tal vez  
- ¿aquí?  
- si, si quieres, ahora si debo marcharme- reiteró

La vi correr hacia el interior del castillo, yo hice lo mismo pero caminando con lentitud, analizando mis pasos, inseguro de lo que había pasado... casi no fui consciente de nada, creo que murmuré la contraseña a la sala común por puro acto reflejo...

- ¿Draco?- se aventuró a llamarme Goyle- ¿estás bien?  
- ¿qué?- me sentía en otra dimensión  
- ¿que paso entre tú y la sangre sucia?  
- nada- de golpé me regresé al mundo- nada, un abrazo cortado y la promesa de una nueva cita- mentí a medias

No supe porque no pude mencionar lo del beso, esa noche y varias noches subsecuentes no pude dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre los míos... jamás me imaginé que besar a la sangre sucia pudiera saber tan bien...

Las noches siguientes también fueron una promesa que concluía muy rápido... y mis respuestas hacia mis amigos eran cada vez más cortantes, no podía contarles algo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más privado, era como un secreto entre nosotros... pronto me di cuenta de que tampoco podía hablar mal de Hermione, simplemente no me salía, lo único que se me ocurría pensando en ella eran comparaciones metáforicas con todo lo bello del mundo...

- si no fuera porque te conozco- me dijo Pansy un mes después- diría que te has enamorado de la sangre sucia

Yo la miré como si ella estuviera loca, pero en verdad no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad... cada vez me molestaba mucho si no la tenía cerca y era bastante tortuoso pensar en ella con sus 'amigos' mi sangre ardía dolorosamente en mis venas cada vez que pensaba en ello... no sabía como ni cuando, sólo sabía que ese juego se empezaba a complicar más para mí, como nunca hubiera pensado...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: con este epi cierro el fic, si acaso escribiré un epílogo  
See ya later!**

**Cap. IV:**

Teníamos ya casi 2 meses de vivir ese juego prohibido, por definirlo de algún modo... dos meses en los que no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ella... y mi pronunciado silencio hacia los que toda la vida había considerado mis amigos no podía alargarse, así que cada vez comenzaba a inventar más excusas para evitar la sala común... algo que en verdad no me podía reprochar, cada vez me sentía más lejano a ese mundo...

Esa noche habíamos acordado vernos, de nuevo junto al lago, que para esas alturas ya era el más grande confidente entre nosotros... yo sabía bien lo que deseaba... la deseaba a ella... la espere un largo rato suspirando, cuando por fin llegó no pude evitar sonreír y recibirla con un beso en los labios, un beso breve... un beso urgente...

- pensé que no vendrías, últimamente estas muy ocupada… con Potter y Weasley- le reclamé algo  
- ¿celoso?... no tienes porque, sabes que los quiero, son mis mejores amigos…  
- … y yo soy tu novio ya lo sé- era extraño decir esa palabra  
- ¿entonces?  
- olvídalo¿estas lista?...- pregunté en un susurro  
- por supuesto

La tomé de la mano y corrimos en dirección al castillo, conseguimos entrar sin que nos pillaran y fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres… cuando abrí la puerta noté que la respiración de Hermione se detenía sorprendida, era algo evidente: dentro estaba el mejor lecho que hubiese visto en mi vida, justo enfrente de un fuego acogedor; fue algo inevitable, acercar mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo mientras localizaba el punto para safar la túnica... la sentí arquear la cabeza quizá para facilitarme el trabajo y luego la oí gemir débilmente mi nombre... mi orgullo masculino se sintió halagado...

Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, ambos caímos en el lecho... no pude dejar de besarla, luego me deshicé de la ropa sobrante porque era como si quemara... admiré cada centímetro de su piel antes de comenzar a devorarla con besos ansiosos, su respiración era entrecortada y cuando miré a sus ojos vi una mirada asustada, tenia miedo

- te amo Draco- dijo dificultosamente sin apartar sus asustados ojos de mí

La volví a besar en la cara mientras hacía mi camino en ella... sentí sus lágrimas mientras la hacía mía y me sentí conmovido... acababa de trocar en mujer a la inocente virgen... a la dulce niña que yacía en mis brazos... sequé las lágrimas que aún asomaban a sus ojos y la besé en los labios... se abrazó a mí mientras se acostumbraba a sentirme dentro de ella... cuando lo hizo me mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior y sonrió... yo también sonreí

- te amo Hermy- susurré en su oído haciéndola sonrojarse

Por toda respuesta me volvió a besar... luego nos quedamos dormidos... yo desperté antes que ella y la contemplé dormir unos segundos... supe que todo lo que habíamos hecho era real... y me quise morir, no podía volver a mirarla a la cara después de haberla engañado de ese modo... si, la amaba, pero no podía ser... yo tenía que alejarme para no herirla más de lo que la iba a herir...

Me levanté y deposité el último beso en su frente antes de irme... regresé corriendo prácticamente a mi sala común y me quedé sentado en uno de los sillones mirando el fuego que crepitaba débilmente en la chimenea... un carraspeo me hizo volver el rostro

- ¿dónde estabas casanova?- preguntó Blaise con los brazos cruzados  
- estoy aquí desde hace como 2 horas  
- y ¿por qué no subiste?- me pregunto con más escepticismo que antes  
- porque no tenía sueño- repuse evadiendo su mirada  
- estuvimos pensando- comenzó a decir- ya es hora que entre tú y la sangre sucia pase algo más  
- ¿algo?- pregunté mirando su rostro- ¿cómo que?  
- como llevartela a la cama tal vez, ya ha sido demasiado ser buenos con ella

Simplemente ignoré su mirada, Blaise no podía, nadie podía saber que esa posibilidad ya se había vencido de antemano... nadie iba a decir nada en contra de Hermione y menos por causa mía...

- ya me harté del juego, me harté de ella, me harté de todo, a estas alturas dudo que pueda volver a ser parte del trío ideal como si nada- le dije con convicción  
- ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro?  
- se va a sentir culpable por haber estado saliendo con... el enemigo... es tan noble que así se va a sentir...  
- y de paso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: anuncio la voz de Pansy bajando de su dormitorio

Nos quedamos viendo hacia ella quien esta sonriendo con suficiencia

- oí decir a las chismosas de Gryffindor, Patil y Brown que ya es todo un secreto a voces por los cachorritos que el tonto de Weasley siente algo por la mandona de Granger  
- pensé que el que sentía algo por ella era el loco- dije sorprendido  
- el loco anduvo con Chang, luego con la pobretona de Weasley pero ahora se lo ha visto feliz con - hizo un gesto con la cara de algo demente  
- ¿Luna... ehm Lunática Lovegood?- preguntó con mayor sorpresa- ¿la loca de Ravenclaw?  
- si con ella, creo que Granger nunca estuvo en sus planes, es una lástima porque tampoco el loco esta nada mal- suspiró poco convencida

Me quedo callado, así que Pansy conocía todos los líos románticos de la gente de otras casas... eso es patético pero supongo que sirve de algo estar tan informado...

Los días pasaron y con ellos el recuerdo de lo mío con Hermione, que en realidad seguía vivo en mi memoria... no volví a verla, ni siquiera a mirarla, la evitaba todo el tiempo... supe por los comentarios de Pansy que de unos días a la fecha los Gryffindors la habían estado tratando con frialdad, casi con odio, y supusé que ya todos ellos sabrían lo que había pasado entre nosotros, después lo sabría toda la escuela... me sentí mal por ella... salimos de Hogwarts y después inicio una auténtica guerra...

Todos los magos luchaban entre ellos y entre las criaturas que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía bajo su mando... yo maté a muchos magos y brujas... maté a algunos duendes y elfos y actué cobardemente... llegaban a diario noticias, Potter y los Weasley peleaba por aquí, por allá... de Hermione no se sabía nada, supuse que ella también viviría su propia batalla, de todo corazón esperaba que le fuera bien, no soportaría la idea de perderla...

Luego llegaron otra clase de noticia, los mortífagos iban perdiendo la vida lentamente, los seguidores del loco iban ganando terreno poco a poco... fuímos víctimas de una gran batalla... hice lo mejor que pude pero estaba cansado, las noches de insomnio no dieron buenos resultados... lo último que pude ver un rayo de luz verde corriendo hacia mí... nunca pude saber si fue un ataque enemigo... o amigo... lo último que se dibujo en mi mente... fue su dulce rostro...

**Beautiful Disgrace...**


	5. Epílogo

**N/A: acabé y me siento algo más tranquila que antes**

**Cap. 5: Epílogo**

Un cementerio que el día de hoy se haya bastante concurrido, hay gente en torno a dos tumbas que están casi pegadas... las personas comienzan a irse poco a poco, casi jaladas por un magnetismo extraño, sólo quedan entre 4 a 6 adultos y unos pequeños correteando alegremente ignorando por un segundo la solemnidad que el cementerio merece

- ¿deberían estar juntos?- pregunta Ron con cierta amargura en la voz  
- deja eso hermano  
- es cierto Ron, ella lo amaba- murmura Harry con vaguedad  
- eso no quita que Malfoy haya sido un desgraciado  
- no deberías hablar así de un hombre muerto- lo regaña una mujer a su lado

Seis años pasaron luego de la muerte de Hermione que aconteció 6 meses después de la muerte de Draco... en la memoria de Harry aún permanecía el día que había encontrado a la joven muerta en su casa

_FLASHBACK_

Harry y Ron se hallaban junto con otros excompañeros aún celebrando el triunfo por haber derrotado a Voldemort, bebían cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego, los gemelos hacían demostraciones exóticas de su negocio y todo parecía divertido... afuera del local llovía fuertemente... la velada transcurría maravillosa

_- ¿qué no es ese Crookshanks?- preguntó Luna que estaba sentada junto a Harry en actitud cariñosa  
- si es él- reconció el ojiverde al gato de su amiga_

_Se acercó al gato e intento tomarlo pero el animal echó a correr, como siguiendo un impulso o un deseo felino... intrigados, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron y sus respectivas parejas lo siguieron por un buen tramo de calle humedecida_

_- maldito animal- masculló Ron- vamos a quedar empapados  
- nunca te cayó bien ¿eh Ronnie?- bromeó Ginny  
- pues a donde quiere llevarnos- se preguntó Luna_

_Se detuvieron frente a un edificio por cuya puerta el gato se metió, todos intercambiaron una mirada y entraron... luego su peludo guía los llevó al pie de una escalera vieja... Harry vio al gato subir y puso un pie en el escalón_

_- iré a ver que quiere- decidió_

_Siguió al gato que se detuvo ante una puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo en el que desembocaba la escalera, con la pata el animal comenzó a tocar la puerta y a maullar lastimosamente_

_- Alohomora- murmuró Harry acercando su varita al pomo _

_Cuando logró abrir miró a Hermione en el piso del cuarto, se arrodilló frente a ella y la tocó: estaba muerta... su piel estaba fría y al ojiverde le costó disimular el llanto, se fijo en la ventana y vio por donde había salido el animal que ahora buscaba alojo entre los brazos inertes de su joven ama, miró la cama que estaba hecha, en realidad, todo parecía estar en su lugar, salvó por Hermione que no debería haber muerto... la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama... parecía dormir... se fijo en la gotita negra que rezumaba en sus labios_

_- ¿por qué?... ¿por él?... no valía la pena- susurró mientras quitaba la gota con su túnica_

_El gato se trepó a la cama y se tumbó junto a Hermione... Harry bajó inseguro de que decirles a los demás... esa era la última de las noticias que alguien espera dar... se secó el llanto_

_- ¿y?- preguntó Luna ansiosamente_

_No pudo sino mover la cabeza negativamente_

_- ¿qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Ginny con más ansiedad que Luna  
- Hermione ella... ella murió- musitó débilmente  
- ¿qué?- le preguntó Ron casi sin respiración- no es posible  
- si lo es, la encontré en su cuarto y_

_Antes de que terminara la frase ya se habían ido en desbandada al piso superior, Ron miraba a la muerta con un brillo especial en la mirada, Ginny y Luna tampoco parecían creer en lo que veían, la pelirroja tomó al gato entre sus brazos y este bufó molesto... pronto tendrian que arreglarlo todo  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Había sido doloroso que Hermione se enamorara del enemigo, pero más doloroso todavía había sido perderla sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con ella por última vez

- James ven acá- le dice Luna a un niño pequeño que corretea siguiendo a una chiquilla pelirroja

La vida siguió su curso para ellos... Ron se fue a Australia siguiendo sus ambiciones de ser jugador de Quidditch y lo logró, a los 2 meses se convirtió en el cazador estrella de un equipo local, en Sidney conoció a una mujer, gran aficionada del Quidditch llamada Sandra con quien tuvo un niño, un pequeño pelirrojo de 3 años llamado Arthur

Ginny también siguió su vida, consiguiendo ser una de las sanadoras más reconocidas en San Mungo, había conocido a un sanador de ahí que se llamaba Henry con quien estaba esperando un hijo, al que le faltaban aún algunos meses para arrivar al mundo...

Harry siguió siendo reconocido como una leyenda, luego se casó con Luna con quien tuvo dos hijos, el mayor Sirius James que era todo un imán de problemas y llevaba los nombres del padre y padrino de Harry y la pequeña Hermione Lily, a quien habían bautizado en honor a su mejor amiga y a su madre...

De algún modo suponía que Hermione desde donde estuviera sería feliz... al menos más de lo que había sido sus últimos días de vida... tal vez después de todo Malfoy si habría sido su felicidad...

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
